


Consequences of Excuses

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Remember that time Merlin used "peeing" as an excuse for why he'd been in the bushes for a long time?  Well it comes back to haunt him as Arthur starts teasing him for his weird bladder.  It gets to the point where Merlin doesn't want to admit his need, and holds it way longer than he should...





	Consequences of Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long, it's just an exercise to ease me back into writing again. I hope to be producing some full length fics soon, and of course, continue working on _With Your Permission_.

“Merlin, what is _wrong_ with you? You're acting like that cloth is trying to kill you.”

“I’m fine,” Merlin grit through clenched teeth as he cleaned the table, holding back a wince as the corner dug into his overly full bladder. He made one final swipe and straightened up, taking a deep breath in relief. Now he just needed to polish the silverware and put it back in place. Then he could rush back to his chambers. 

“Well clearly you're not.”

Merlin tried to ignore the insistent blond, cursing his luck that this was the one time his king decided to pay attention. “Just leave it.”

“Not until you tell me what’s got you so tense.”

There was an edge to Arthur’s voice now, and Merlin wanted nothing more than to bolt. 

“I’m fine.” 

There was no way he could tell Arthur. No way he could ask to be excused. He really didn't feel like any more of his ridiculous jokes, and the prat would probably take some amusement in keeping Merlin there longer if he knew. Merlin set himself to his task, thinking about anything but the relentless pressure inside him. 

“Honestly, you're such a girl.”

“Arthur, I-“ Merlin’s eyes widened suddenly and he doubled over, a small gasp passing his lips as his bladder spasmed. The vase and cloth in his hands tumbled to the floor as he was forced to use his hands to hold back the flood. They clanged loudly, and Merlin screwed his eyes shut as his face burned. He turned away in humiliation. 

Neither of them moved. The wave passed, and Merlin slowly straightened, clenching his hands by his sides. He didn’t turn around, he couldn’t face Arthur. 

“Merlin…”

“May I be excused?” His voice was more clipped than he’d meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Of course.”

Merlin nodded his head in a half bow, and hurried from the room.


End file.
